


La calle del Sinsonte

by morai_thoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: :(, Angst, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Person, Jealousy, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Petyr is confused, Sansa only wants to be happy, Secret Affair, Secrets, Written for aidan gillen week 2020, a bit of angst, but I didn't write it on time, but they're a mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morai_thoughts/pseuds/morai_thoughts
Summary: Sansa siempre había tenido un secreto interés por Petyr, aunque nunca ha tenido valor suficiente para decírselo. El día de su cumpleaños toma la decisión de confesar sus sentimientos, pero no todo acaba siendo lo que ella esperaba.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir esto para el agweek 2020 pero me he organizado fatal, así que lo estoy subiendo ahora. No sé cada cuanto subiré un nuevo capítulo, pero quiero terminar la historia antes de Diciembre. 
> 
> Más adelante tengo pensado en resubirla en inglés, puesto que la mayoría de la gente que me lee es de habla inglesa. 
> 
> Espero que os guste.

Aún recuerdo la tarde en la que quise contártelo. Me pasé todo el día con una sonrisa tonta, hasta una mujer desconocida se me quedó mirando en el metro. Es gracioso, la verdad. Como un pequeño pensamiento puede cambiar tu día tan radicalmente.

No quería una fiesta muy grande, pero ya sabes como es mi madre. No acepta un no por respuesta.

Al atravesar la puerta de la casa de mis padres sentí que el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Cada marco de la pared, cada alfombra, la luz del salón. Lo único diferente en esa casa era yo. Supongo que cumplir años es algo muy similar, la mente se queda congelada pero el cuerpo sigue avanzando sin tu permiso.

Fue especial ver de nuevo a la familia, no te voy a mentir. Tantos años de universidad y de jornadas intensas de trabajo en la capital pasan factura. El “pequeño” Rickon fue el primero en darme la bienvenida con un abrazo aplastante. Es curioso como no le reconocí hasta que nos separamos y atisbé esos hoyuelos y ojos marrones sonreír. Bran fue el siguiente y pronto se unieron Arya y Gendry. No me acuerdo muy bien de lo que pasó después, sé que Jon y Robb llegaron con mi padre y mi madre nos hizo pasar al comedor.

Está todo muy borroso, no sabría decirte el orden de lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Recuerdo la conversación con mi madre.

_¿Qué tal cariño? ¿Qué tal el viaje? Muy bien mamá, ningún problema. Estas muy delgada, ayer me sobró estofado de la comida, ¿quieres llevarte unos tuppers? Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien. Bueno, si insistes._

Mientras esperamos al resto de invitados Robb le pasó a escondidas un dragón de oro a Jon por perder una apuesta. Me reí al descubrir que era porque Robb pensaba que Arya no se iba a atrever a traer a Gendry.

Aparte de mi familia vinieron más invitados. Recuerdo a Edmure y a su esposa, a Talisa e Ygritte. Robert y tío Brynden llegaron tarde. –Traemos refuerzos. – Anunciaron dejando más hielo, refrescos y botellas de alcohol en la encimera de la cocina.

Y tras la calma, llegó la tormenta.

Llevaba pensando todo el día como iba a ser el instante en que te volviera a ver. Cómo iba a ir vestida, qué te iba a decir, si te alegrabas de verme, si después de todo este tiempo podría hablar contigo. A veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia que ver como tus ilusiones se caen en pedazos delante de tus propios ojos.

Su nombre era Myranda, dijiste. Recuerdo su brazo enroscado en el tuyo, como la presentaste a todos y el significado entre líneas de lo que ello implicaba. No sé como lo hice, pero de entre los pedacitos de corazón que aún no se habían desmoronado conseguí recomponerme y ser la perfecta anfitriona que todo el mundo esperaba.

No pude mirarte a la cara, lo admito. ¿Pero qué se supone que se debe hacer en esta situación?

Sólo quería estar sola. Huir de esa casa y huir de la vergüenza de la ilusa que fui por querer que las cosas fueran como había fantaseado todo el día. Pero bueno, si amas a alguien déjale ir, ¿no? Eso es lo que dicen.

No me acuerdo de cuando te marchaste con… bueno, ya sabes. Con ella. Sé que estuviste charlando con mi madre y Edmure, pero apenas recuerdo mucho más.

Así que te dejé ir esa noche y me quedé con el vino, con Robb, Jon, Arya y Gendry. Con los chistes de Rickon y de las anécdotas de tío Brynden. Las risas y la cálida atmósfera familiar fueron el bálsamo adecuado y por un instante, sólo uno, pude fingir que no existías.

*****

Lo confieso. No todo fue tan fácil.

Puede que llorara, puede que estuviera varios días perdida y confusa con mis propios sentimientos. La vuelta a la rutina ayudó un poco. Gracias por los mensajes de cumpleaños, sé que no los respondí por razones que ahora resultarán estúpidas. Debo confesar que me comporté como una cría y por ello me disculpo, pero después de tantas noches meditando he concluido que no me arrepiento de lo que sentí aquel día. Ni de lo que sentí después.

Dicen que encuentras un amor nuevo cuando menos te lo esperas, y supongo que eso fue lo que pasó.

Su nombre era Harry, aunque bueno. Estoy segura de que te acuerdas de él.

*****

Al principio pensé que no iba a ocurrir nada. Tú fantasma me perseguía cada día, en cada detalle que me recordaba a ti. Un caramelo de menta, un _blazer_ , un jersey de lana, un coche negro… La lista es interminable. Por eso no me esperaba tener lo que tuve con Harry.

No voy a mentir, encontré en Harry a un compañero dispuesto a escucharme y a compartir momentos conmigo. Sé que el quería algo más, aún lo quiere. Esa noche de copas en la que Margaery me lo presentó decidí pasar página y ver lo que surgía de este inesperado encuentro. Siempre fuimos amigos desde ese día, pero algo cambió cuando volvimos a coincidir.

Algunos lo llaman flechazo, pero la verdad es que yo necesita alguien con quien hablar y él nunca me negó su compañía. Lo que empezó como amistad, continuó con varias visitas sorpresa al salir de trabajar, citas en cafeterías, paseos por el parque y besos escondidos en la oscuridad de una sala de cine.

Suena muy cliché, ahora que lo pienso. Aunque en ese momento daba igual, porque yo era feliz y la sonrisa cariñosa e inocente de que Harry siempre reservaba para mí será un tesoro que siempre guardaré.

Perdón, necesito parar un minuto. Aún sigo buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar lo que sea que esté tratando de contar.

Muy bien, allá voy.

Llegó un momento en el que pensaba que todo había terminado. La protagonista de la película finalmente se había enamorado y tras meses de relación su pareja le pide que se vaya a vivir con él. Luego se casan, son felices y comen perdices, ¿verdad?

Si hubiera sido así no estaría escribiendo esto.

*****

El día ya de por sí, empezó mal.

La alarma del despertador no sonó cuándo tenía que sonar. Por suerte, Harry, tuvo la piedad de despertarme y prepararme el desayuno. Es la suerte de vivir con alguien que trabaja desde casa, por muy raro que eso resulte a veces.

Creo que ya lo sabes. Harry es, bueno, a mis padres les he dicho que es un emprendedor y tiene una tienda online de videojuegos. La mentira ya les escandaliza, imagínate cuando se enteren que es _youtuber_.

Es cierto, no debería estigmatizar ese tipo de trabajos, el mundo avanza y nosotros no debemos quedarnos atrás. Y la verdad es que Harry es un genio, no lo voy a negar. Entre los _streams_ de videojuegos, las competiciones profesionales (es increíble la cantidad de dinero que mueven estas cosas), los patrocinadores y organizar sus redes sociales la agenda de mi ‘ _compañero de piso’_ estaba al completo.

En serio Petyr, es un trabajo de verdad. Deja de reírte, que te conozco.

Me marché rápido de casa y conseguí llegar a la reunión, aunque llegué un pelín tarde. Supongo que te acuerdas, estabas allí. El universo solo quería verme sufrir ese día.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron desde lados opuestos de la sala y supe que lo que creía haber superado, solo estaba dormido esperando a despertar. Quizás si hubiera llegado antes podría haber puesto alguna excusa, cualquier cosa para no estar contigo en la misma habitación.

No recuerdo de lo que se habló en la reunión, pero sí de tus miradas. De como te aclaraste la voz antes de camelar a toda la sala con tu discursito, porque maldito seas Petyr, siempre has sido muy bueno en tu trabajo.

Durante la pausa fui la primera en salir. Traté de recomponerme en el lavabo del baño, mirando mi reflejo, repitiéndome una y otra vez que ya no era la misma niñita de antes. Que tenía una vida nueva y tú eras solo un conocido más.

Al abrir la puerta estabas esperando en el pasillo.


	2. Tentación

Me prometí no caer, que solo sería una charla amistosa y quedaría solo en eso. Yo tenía que volver a casa, ayudar a Harry con la cena, llamar a mis padres y continuar mi vida como si no hubiera un huracán en mi cabeza a punto de estallar por tu mera presencia.

El vino no ayudó a despejarme, pero sí a calmar los nervios. Tu elección como siempre fue exquisita. La conversación fue inocua la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no logró esconder la atmósfera rara de la que ni siquiera tú fuiste capaz de escapar. Al principio al menos. 

Me gusta pensar que estabas tan nervioso como yo la primera vez que me viste entrar en la oficina. Si de verdad me esperabas, como me comentaste en aquel pequeño _café_ o si fue una coincidencia del destino.

Una vez que pasamos los temas de cómo estaba la familia y de qué tal me iba en mi nuevo trabajo, te inclinaste hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. – ¿Damos un paseo? – Tus ojos brillaban, verdes tal y como los recordaba, y no pude negarme. Me miraste y extendiste el brazo. Yo lo acepté y pronto íbamos sorteando a la gente por las calles de Desembarco, uno al lado del otro.

Estar tan cerca de ti después de tanto tiempo sin verte fue extraño. No habías cambiado de colonia, tu calor era familiar, pero tu bufanda y abrigo eran nuevos. Es curioso en lo que se fija una cuando está nerviosa.

No pude preguntar. Hubo un par de instantes en los que estuve a punto de hacerlo. Sé que en ese momento no importaba, porque yo estaba con Harry, pero más de una vez traté de mirarte y ver si había algún rastro de… ella. Algún indicio que dijera que no había nada qué hacer y que ese capítulo de mi vida se había cerrado de verdad.

Al final el día llegó a su fin más pronto de lo esperado. Mi móvil vibró anunciando una llamada de Harry. Acepté presionando el botón y desvié la mirada. Después de asegurarle que me había retrasado un poco en el trabajo, colgué.

– ¿Todo bien? – preguntaste inocentemente. Pero no, nada estaba bien. Porque esta tarde no tenía que haber sido lo agradable que fue. Porque por un instante me dejé llevar en algo que no era posible, ¿verdad?

Me estoy yendo por las ramas. Déjame continuar.

–Era Harry, quiere saber cuándo voy a volver a casa para hacer la cena–. Expliqué brevemente, pero el significado estaba claro. Casa, cena, juntos, misma casa, mismo espacio, misma cama. No sé qué tipo de reacción estaba esperando, pero si significo algo como aquel cumpleaños donde te vi con Miranda, lo escondiste bien.

Dije que no iba a hablar más de eso, tienes razón.

Llamaste a un taxi pidiendo llevarme a casa. Que después de el día de hoy merecía saltarme el viaje en transporte público. Yo accedí a cambio de pagar mi parte correspondiente del viaje.

Pocos minutos después el taxi paró en mi destino, yo me bajé, y cuando fui a pagar vi tu sonrisa burlona y como guardabas tu cartera rápidamente. No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

–He alquilado un pequeño apartamento, en _Mockingbird street_. – Dijiste casualmente bajando la ventanilla–. Espero verte otra vez, Sansa Stark.

E ingenua de mí, contesté que yo también quería.

*****

Dijiste que sólo querías ayudar. Estoy segura de que te acuerdas a lo que me refiero.

Lo mencioné de pasada en el trabajo, pero tú insististe. Harry y yo íbamos a cumplir cuatro meses juntos, y aunque fuera un hito pequeño quería hacer algo especial para los dos. Pero claro, algo ‘ _pequeño’_ no existe en el vocabulario de Petyr Baelish.

Un momento.

Deja de ser un pervertido Petyr, estoy tratando de contar una historia.

Bien, allá voy.

Después de quitarte de la cabeza cientos de ideas, a cada cual más alocada, me convenciste para invitarle a cenar. Estuve mirando restaurantes y revisando mentalmente cada conversación acerca de algún detalle que pudiera darme una pista de qué más preparar, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la estúpida cazadora de cuero que llevaste ese día a la reunión.

Te odio. Ibas muy bien.

Harry hacia _streams_ , y se quejaba constantemente de que el micrófono de los cascos de música dejaba de funcionar. Bien, anotado. Auriculares nuevos y una cena romántica.

El último paso no era tan fácil de conseguir.

Como bien sabes, te comenté que yo y la cocina, no nos llevamos muy bien. Mis padres o Harry han sido siempre los responsables de las comidas, por la simple razón de que si yo me hago cargo es muy posible que acabemos todos en el hospital.

Pero claro, allí es cuando llegas tú. Seguro y victorioso, ofreciendo tu conocimiento culinario a un alma inocente. Tuve que haber comprendido en ese instante que era una mala idea lo que se estaba a punto de cocinar en tu apartamento.

¿Has visto Petyr?, yo también sé hacer chistes malos.

Y así es como llegué al centro de Desembarco del Rey, a _Mockingbird street_ con mi bloc de notas y un boli dispuesta a anotar cada truco de magia que me fuera a socorrer de no incendiar la cocina de mi casa.

*****

–Es una receta fácil y simple. Además, el _foie_ y el oporto le van a dar un toque sofisticado–. Comenzaste a explicar, y con una floritura abriste la nevera. –He comprado esta mañana todo lo necesario, ¿a Harry le gusta el pescado?

– Sí, Harry come cualquier cosa, ¿qué tienes pensado? – Pregunté tomando un sorbo mi copa del Rejo. Llevaba todo el tiempo sentada en la isla de la cocina admirando tu apartamento. La cocina era amplia con ventanas y armarios grandes como el resto del espacio. Todo era diáfano con un toque minimalista. Los tonos gris carbón, terrestres y blancos del salón daban un toque acogedor que extrañamente encajaban perfectamente contigo.

Recuerdo que nada más entrar me diste un pequeño tour y señalaste muy orgulloso los cactus que tenías al lado de la ventana del balcón habían florecido. Quién iba a decir que el despiadado negociante y empresario Petyr Baelish era un apasionado de la botánica.

– _Fussili_ con salsa de _foie_ y oporto, y de segundo _tataki_ de atún.

– Suena muy pijo, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de ti. – Te encogiste de hombros y dejaste sobre la encimera el envase con el filete de atún macerado junto a la pasta.

– El objetivo de todo esto es cocinar platos que hasta una negada como tú sea capaz de hacer y darles un toque _classy_.

–Me halaga que creas que soy capaz de hacer todo esto. Al menos no fastidiaré el postre, creo que soy capaz de servir helado en dos copas. Una pequeña sonrisa atisbó tus labios, pero lo disimulaste bien entre ollas y sartenes.

–Confío en ti, no me defraudes. Espero que se te de tan bien como servir vino, aunque si fuera tú iría un poco más despacio, ¿esa es tú segunda copa?

–Puede ser. – Admití tímidamente llevando el borde de la copa de nuevo a mis labios. Entonces te acercaste, fue tan rápido que ni escuché a las sirenas avisándome de tu proximidad. Aguanté la respiración cuando tomaste la copa de mi mano y la dejaste a una distancia prudencial de mi alcance.

Pero eso no fue todo, ¿no? Tus manos envolvieron las mías en un cálido abrazo. –Tienes las manos muy frías. – Dijiste posando un beso sobre uno de los dorsos, y yo me ruboricé. Por un momento no pensé en Harry, ni en Myranda, ni en el trabajo, ni las millones de excusas con las que me había convencido de que no debería estar aquí. 

El pequeño hechizo paso y pronto estuviste manos a la obra, dándome órdenes e indicaciones de como tenía que poner a cocer la pasta. Cuando el agua empezó a hervir añadí la sal tal y como me habías dicho y vi como las burbujas crecieron. –Perfecto, añade la pasta. Ahora tenemos que esperar un poco, pero mientras voy encendiendo el fuego para la sartén. Te he sacado el bloque de _foie_ y el oporto para que vayas haciendo la salsa con la batidora.

Al final todo resultó bastante fácil, como habías dicho. Excepto por un par de momentos en los que pensé que iba a perder un dedo con un aspa de la batidora. Una vez hecha la salsa, me enseñaste a cortar el cebollino para decorar por encima y _voilà_ , ya estaba terminado el primer plato. Los olores del sésamo tostado y el siseo de la sartén al poner el filete de atún en el fuego fue lo siguiente que recuerdo. 

–Tienes que sellarlo y ver que cada lado esté bien marcado. Son pocos minutos por lado para que el centro esté jugoso. Se hace muy rápido, pero tienes que estar atenta. –Y atenta estaba, observando con mis cinco sentidos todos tus movimientos y soltura en la cocina.

Sintiéndome valiente, me acerqué al fuego y limpié con un trapo de cocina una pequeña gota de sudor que bajaba por tu frente. Estabas tan concentrado cortando el atún y colocando metódicamente cada trozo en la bandeja que pensaba que te molestaría. No te molestó.

–Gracias. –Dijiste sonriendo y me diste un beso en la frente.

¿A qué juegas? Pensé, con esa sonrisa cautivadora y tus palabras dulces. Pero mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba tener tú atención.

Juntos llevamos el pequeño festín a la mesa, y por los Siete, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba algo tan rico. La pasta, el vino, el atún, tú voz cálida, todo fue un cóctel tentador que bebí de un trago.

*****

Era principios de septiembre, pero octubre llamó a la puerta con una lluvia torrencial. Una excusa perfecta para quedarme un rato más, para abusar de tu hospitalidad bromeaste. Solo una hora más, pensé, pero entonces trajiste una bandeja con café caliente y chismorreos de la oficina.

En algún punto de la tarde mi móvil debió vibrar con miles de mensajes de Margaery o de Harry diciendo que ya había llegado a casa de sus padres sano y salvo. Que todo estaba correcto y no debía preocuparme.

No pregunté por qué al volver del baño te sentaste a mi lado en el sofá. Tampoco me eché atrás cuando recosté mi cabeza sobre tu hombro, sintiendo como tu pecho se elevó cuando respiraste hondo. En ese momento comprendí que la barrera de cristal que había entre nosotros desde el día de mi cumpleaños era una ilusión.

Actúe por instinto casi, acercando mi cara a la tuya hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Recuerdo iniciar el beso y como me lo devolviste, con sabor a menta. Como mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando me recostaste en el colchón del sofá y continuaste asaltando mi cuello.

Pronto tu jersey salió por tu cabeza, seguido por tu camisa y era tú piel contra la mía. Existían pocas barreras que nos quedaran por cruzar y esa tarde las cruzamos todas.


	3. Pecado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, las cosas se van a complicar un poco...

Me desperté tarde en tú cama. El reloj marcaba medianoche. Azorada, te busqué con las manos, pero encontré un hueco vacío y el fantasma de tú calor. Me giré sobre el otro lado de la cama respirando tú almohada y con ella el rastro de tú colonia.

Al incorporarme del colchón, las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir cayeron sobre mí como un chorro de agua fría. Rápidamente me enrosqué una manta sobre mis hombros y fui al salón en busca de mi móvil. Al encontrar el dispositivo maldije por lo bajo viendo que se había quedado sin batería.

–¿Todo bien? – Preguntaste desde el marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Mis mejillas se rosaron de nuevo recordando todo lo que acababa de acontecer entre nosotros.

–Harry ha debido llamarme mil veces esta tarde y no lo he cogido. – Expliqué levantando el móvil en alto. Aún envuelta en la manta, crucé descalza el espacio hasta llegar al sillón del salón y me dejé caer en él. – Petyr, la he cagado. No existe ninguna manera en la que pueda solucionar todo esto.

–Pues dile la verdad–. Dijiste sentándote a mi lado.

–No puedo, Petyr.

–Sí puedes. – Insististe.

–¡No! – Exclamé de un salto. – Se supone que íbamos a ir a la casa de sus padres a pasar unos días después del aniversario. ¡Ahora lo he arruinado todo!

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir allí y pretender que no había ocurrido nada? Eso sería lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho, pero yo no quería tener una ‘ _aventura_ ’. El problema era que todos los sentimientos del pasado habían vuelto en un huracán y ya no estaba segura de lo que de verdad quería.

–Sansa, ven aquí. – Tus brazos envolvieron mis sollozos y yo te dejé. –Créeme cuando digo que lo último que quería hoy era verte así. – Tu pulgar limpió una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

–Creo que lo mejor es que duerma en el salón. Puedes quedarte en el dormitorio. – Me aseguraste, viendo la duda en mis ojos.

–Petyr, no es necesario…

–Sansa, no sé si es buena idea. – Y entonces te besé callando tus palabras. Todas las cosquillas, todas las emociones que sentí al rozar tus labios volvieron, despertando el calor en mi estómago. Tus manos viajaron solas hasta mi cintura y apretaron fuerte cuando te perdiste en el beso. Pasados unos segundos, nos despegamos tomando aire.

–No me dejes sola.

***

No pensé que fuera capaz de hacerlo. De fingir las sonrisas, los buenos días, el _“cuanto te he echado de menos mi amor”_. Pero allí estaba, en casa de sus padres simulando que todo estaba bien. Los besos fueron lo peor. Creo que Harry se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero no mencionó nada durante el viaje.

Mis padres tampoco ayudaron. Al contarles que estaba de visita en la casa de los padres de Harry, me llegó un aluvión de mensajes de ellos diciendo cuanto querían conocer a Harry y lo orgullosos que estaban de mi. No apagué el móvil y lo tiré por un acantilado del Valle de Arryn porque tuve un buen día, pero el impulso estuvo ahí durante toda mi visita.

Los besos los mantuve cortos y afectuosos porque, aunque me duela admitirlo, todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía por Harry aún estaban ahí, fusionados con las mil capas de mi ser. No fue difícil actuar como la antigua Sansa, porque seguía siendo ella, porque la recuerdo tal y como era.

Hubo un momento tenso cuando la madre de Harry se acercó a mi y me tiró del moflete exclamando orgullosa. –¡Pero que guapa eres y que nietos más guapos vamos a tener!

Miré a Harry buscando una explicación de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero lo único que conseguí de él fue un encogimiento de hombros y un leve sonrojo.

Para colmo no pude hacer la comida.

Finalmente llegó el día, la razón por la que me pasé por _Mockingbird Street_ , pero fui incapaz de poner un pie en la cocina. Acabé pidiendo comida para llevar del restaurante favorito de Harry.

Cualquier cosa, las sartenes, la pasta, hasta el bloc de notas que llevé me recordaba a ti y la verdad que no era capaz de confesar.

Leí todos los mensajes que mandaste, por cierto. Admito que evité tus llamadas, pero los mensajes los leí todos.

Para colmo, el proyecto del trabajo iba también que el jefe de mi departamento no dudo en organizar otra reunión con tu equipo. Qué gran suerte la mía.

***

Que gran suerte la mía. Que después de varias semanas no consiga parar. Que el hechizo de tus besos no me deje marchar atrás. La mentira que vivía me había aceptado y yo a ella, sin preguntas ni titubeos. Las excusas sonaban veraces en mis labios cuando decía que tenía que irme de viaje por trabajo, o cuando llegaba tarde a casa por haber quedado con las amigas del trabajo.

No era justo, lo sabía. Pero tampoco era justo lo bien que se te daba todo este engaño. Una parte de mi cree que era lo que más disfrutabas. Robarme ante las narices de otro, más joven, más fuerte que tú, pero no más listo.

Nunca te pregunté por Myranda, al menos no al principio. De vez en cuando pensaba que distinguía atisbos de su sombra, pero creo que eran imaginaciones mías, porque jamás escuché su nombre salir de tus labios.

Quizás por eso me dejé llevar. Quizás por eso te llame a medio día y te invité a subir al apartamento. Total, desde _Mockingbird Street_ era un viaje corto de diez minutos. Harry había salido con sus amigos y no volvería hasta tarde, lo que nos daba un amplio margen de maniobra.

Escuché el timbre y supe que eras tú. Tus manos me asaltaron nada más cruzar la entrada. Cerré la puerta rápido y te regañé por tu impaciencia. Tú te reíste, acercándome a ti hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Te dirigí lo mejor que pude hacia el dormitorio, teniendo en cuenta como estaba más preocupada de explorar tu cuerpo y escucharte gemir que el rumbo que marcaban mis pies.

Verte a mi lado ya era algo familiar. Tú pelo oscuro alborotado con esos rizos que siempre tratas de alisar. Tus pecas y lunares del cuello que no me canso de recorrer. Ese día te habías recortado un poco la barbita y te encontraba un poco más irresistible.

Después de tantas vueltas acabé encima tuya, tomando el timón de nuestros movimientos. Tus manos estaban por todas partes, subiendo, bajando, rodeando mi cintura, agarrando la carne de mis glúteos.

Quería detener este instante y guardarlo para siempre. Para poder rememorar como las caricias de tu voz me llevaban más y más alto. Como me sentí más ligera al llegar a esa cima y tu me guiaste en cada paso. Como no te detuviste y continuaste besándome por todos los planos de mi cuerpo, memorizando cada subida y bajada de piel y músculo hasta ese paraíso húmedo que nos hacía disfrutar.

Mi nombre siempre sonaba más dulce cuando lo pronunciabas tú.

***

Me pediste que le dejara, que fuera a vivir contigo. No tendrías que seguir ocultando todo esto y sería libre. Porque costaba ver como te marchabas y no podía verte hasta nuestra próxima escapada.

Quería hacerlo, de verdad. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo a Harry, pero nunca lo encontraba. Siempre había una excusa, una razón por la que me convencía de que aún no podía.

Sé que te molestó. Me echaste en cara que si de verdad significabas algo para ti te dejaría de tratar como una distracción. Fue duro escuchar tus palabras, pero al ver como a ti también te afectaban supe que eran los celos los que hablaban y no tú.

–Petyr, no eres una distracción.

–Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? – Reclamaste abriendo los brazos.– No sé tú Sansa, pero yo voy en serio. No estoy jugando.

–Aún no puedo decírselo, va a ser su cumpleaños. No puedo decírselo ahora.– Harry me odiaría de por vida, y aunque perderle como pareja no era una prioridad, perderle como amigo sería algo que no me perdonaría nunca.

–¿Y qué pasa contigo entonces? ¿Acaso no te importa estar con él fingiendo que todo va bien cuando no es verdad?–Tú tono sombrío me hizo apartarme un poco de ti. Tus músculos se tensaron y te cubriste la cara disculpándote rápidamente.

Noté como las lágrimas se asomaban en mis ojos y te pedí que te fueras. Me pediste perdón, pero ya era tarde y Harry volvería pronto. Lo último que quería es que se enterara de esta manera. Tus palabras dolían con la verdad, y es cierto, tenía que dejar de mentir y hacerte sentir usado, ¿pero acaso no me estabas usando tú también? ¿Desde cuándo el juego de coquetear conmigo y embarcarte en esta aventura había pasado a ser algo que de verdad te importaba? Porque yo te importaba, ¿verdad?

Quiero creer que sí.

Enseguida te pusiste tú cazadora y te fuiste del apartamento sin dejar rastro. Un silencio atronador invadió la habitación. Me acurruqué en el sofá con una manta y comencé a llorar.

***

Cuando no puedo dormir me gusta mirar la luna. Antes de estar con Harry vivía en un sitio a las afueras de Desembarco y tenía un pequeño jardín donde me sentaba a escuchar el mar bajo las estrellas cuando el tiempo acompañaba.

Las mejores noches eran cuando echaba de menos a mi familia. Ponía la radio en la primera emisora de música que encontraba, un termo con té calentito y sacaba una silla al porche para contemplar el cielo. El mismo cielo bajo el que estaban ellos, aunque con diferentes formas en las nubes.

Estuve a punto de comprarme un telescopio, pero conocí a Harry y bueno… Nunca tuve la oportunidad. Me mudé al apartamento y entonces no hubo oportunidad para más estrellas ni un telescopio.

Esa noche, la noche en la que me dejaste sola en mi apartamento. Esa noche quise mirar la luna.

Las lágrimas se secaron enseguida. No sé cuando ni como lo hice, pero me limpié la cara y me puse el primer jersey y pantalón de chándal que encontré. Con un termo y una pequeña mochila, abandoné mi casa y arranqué el coche y conduje rumbo a la playa.

Un mar de estrellas me recibió con la luna creciente y supe que todo iba a salir bien.


	4. La verdad duele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es probablemente el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de esta historia. 
> 
> Aquí lo tenéis.

Al día siguiente no te vi en el trabajo. Pensaba que iba a acudir a la reunión, pero uno de tus compañeros dijo que estabas fuera de la ciudad. Una parte de mi pensó que eso era bueno, puesto que me daría tiempo para poner mi cabeza en orden, pero la otra te echaba de menos.

Harry tenía el día ocupado con una competición de videojuegos, por lo que después del trabajo me acerqué a verle. Antes pasé por el pequeño _café_ donde estuvimos después de la primera reunión. Te parecerá irónico ahora, pero cuanto más quería evitarte, más te buscaba.

Harry y su equipo estaban en medio de una partida cuando llegué al recinto. Me costó un tiempo encontrarle, pero reconocí a varios de sus amigos y me indicaron a dónde tenía que ir. El evento duró un buen rato, y cada vez que bajaba la mirada a mi móvil encontraba mis dedos sobre tú foto de perfil.

Los vítores del público desviaron mi atención hacia el centro del pabellón. El partido de Harry acababa de terminar y el marcador señalaba que habían ganado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando Harry miró a la grada y me saludó. Varios aficionados se acercaron a él pidiendo un autógrafo o una foto, pero pronto dos seguratas llegaron pidiendo a la gente que dejarán paso y no agobiaran a los jugadores.

Las voces de los comentaristas invadieron el Arena anunciando que la final sería el próximo domingo, pero los siguientes detalles se me escaparon, porque vi una notificación brillar en mi pantalla. Era tú mensaje diciendo que volverías en pocos días si todo iba bien en Braavos.

Te alegrarás de saber que ese fue el momento en que tome la decisión.

No entiendo por qué me molesté, si a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo.

***

En algún momento de mis vidas pasadas tuve que enfadar bastante a los dioses, tanto nuevos como antiguos. Debieron estar tan enfadados que me dejaron ciega y condenada a subir un peñasco a una montaña, solo para dejarla caer al llegar a la cima. Así fue como me sentí después de una noche de Abril, completamente derrotada en casa de mi hermano Robb.

Todo comenzó cuando llegué del trabajo pocos días después de la competición de Harry. No le conté lo nuestro, pero le dije que no estaba cómoda con él. Que la visita a casa de sus padres me había hecho ver que a lo mejor Harry quería algo que yo no.

Harry me dijo que me había notado un poco rara últimamente, pero no comprendía que fuera eso lo que me ocurría. Me prometió que no me obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera, y pronto estaba dando la vuelta a todas las excusas que había dicho (que por una parte sentía que eran ciertas).

Después de largos minutos de discusión, elevé un poco la voz más de la cuenta y lo dije, le conté todo. Le conté como coincidimos, como al principio no quería, pero no me eché atrás cuando empecé el beso ese día en tú cocina. No llegué a mencionar el resto de veces, y por supuesto mucho menos cuando lo hicimos en la cama de nuestro cuarto la vez que Harry estuvo fuera con sus amigos.

Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza, paseando de un lado a otro del salón sin descanso. Sus músculos se tensaron manteniendo la respiración. Un millón de emociones pasaron por su cara antes de respirar hondo y abrir la boca.

–¿ Y ahora qué?

***

Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir al sofá. Yo me quedé sola en el dormitorio, acurrucada como un ovillo en dirección a la ventana. Rezando una y otra vez por no haber cometido una estupidez. No sabía si lo mío con Harry se iba a solucionar, pero por el momento decidimos que lo mejor era darnos un tiempo.

Era más de lo que en ese momento creía que me merecía, si te soy sincera.

Allí fue cuando recibí tu mensaje diciéndome que mañana estarías de nuevo en casa.

***

La mañana siguiente volví al trabajo queriendo que el día acabara. Harry había salido de casa cuando me desperté. Al ver el gurruño de mantas en el sofá del salón temí que no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero sinceramente tal y como se desarrolló todo la noche anterior no me extrañaba.

La sensación de culpa aún seguía en mi pecho, pero la idea de que iba a volver a verte la hacia más llevadera.

Por la tarde me entretuve un poco más de lo que planeé en la oficina, finiquitando proyectos y fechas de entregas para clientes. Por suerte, cuando llegué a la pequeña cafetería aún seguía abierta y pude comprar tus buñuelos de nata favoritos. Era un pequeño detalle y supuse que te gustarían.

Así fue como caminé por Desembarco, cuesta arriba camino a _Mockingbird Street_. Me había imaginado una y otra vez como sería la ocasión en la que nos volveríamos a ver, esta vez sin mentiras de por medio y con la oportunidad de empezar algo nuevo.

Me colé por la puerta de tu portal y llamé al ascensor. Un hormigueo recorrió mis dedos al presionar el botón anticipando nuestro reencuentro. En apenas unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, sonó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron.

***

Vacilé un par de veces pero logré llamar al timbre. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se escucharon pasos al otro lado de la puerta, y entonces se abrió. Y mi mundo se hizo pedazos.

–¡Sansa!–Exclamó una mujer morena al verme. –Cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

Me quedé congelada en el sitio, tratando de procesar lo que veían mis ojos. La mujer vestida de traje siguió sonriéndome como una vieja amiga, pero yo seguía siendo incapaz de recordar cuando la había visto. Entonces fue cuando te vi aparecer detrás, tu mano aflojando el nudo de la corbata. Tú mejilla inferior teñida de carmín.

–Myranda, ¿qué haces? ¿Quién es?–Preguntaste antes de mirar en mi dirección.

No recuerdo muy bien lo siguiente que pasó. Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos y todo se desmoronó. Tiré con rabia la caja de buñuelos de nata al suelo salpicando los zapatos de Myranda de blanco. No necesitaba saber nada más.

Las palabras se agriaron en mi boca pidiendo a gritos escapar y decirte todo lo que pensaba de ti en ese instante. Pero no lo hice. Mi piel se convirtió en hielo y me sentí orgullosa de no derramar ni una lágrima aquel día. Porque no lo merecías, Petyr.

Escuché tu voz llamarme desde lejos, pero yo ya estaba al final del pasillo bajando por las escaleras rumbo a mi libertad. A una libertad sin ti, sin Harry, y sin esa puta de Myranda.

Abandoné _Mockingbird Street_ sin ninguna intención de volver.

***

El rostro de Robb se inundó de preguntas al abrir la puerta. Antes había parado por casa para coger un par de cosas con las que pasar la noche. Al principio mi plan era andar sin descanso por la ciudad, pero el cansancio y el sentido común vencieron al final.

–Tienes un aspecto horrible.– Comentó mi hermano mayor, dándome un abrazo.

–Ha sido un día horrible.

Lo único que comenté es que había tenido una pelea un poco fea con Harry y que nos habíamos dado un tiempo. Una pequeña verdad en un mar de mentiras. Podría haber vuelto al apartamento, pero entonces Harry estaría allí, y tendría que forzar conversaciones que no estaba preparada para afrontar. 

Fue una noche rara. Recuerdo que en algún punto me dormí, aunque fue difícil. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía tu cara detrás de Myranda y sentía una punzada en el pecho. Puede que llorase, puede que no. Di gracias a los dioses porque el día de después fuera sábado, porque no estaba preparada para afrontar un día de trabajo normal, y mucho menos si tú sabías donde encontrarme.

El caos y la desesperación no se fueron, pero los logré reprimir. Apartar de mi mente y volver a ser un adulto funcional.

Por supuesto el conocimiento de que Harry y yo habíamos terminado llegó a oídos de mis padres. No estaba de humor para rememorar todo lo que le había contado a Robb la noche anterior, así que con resignación acepté la llamada de mi madre para contarles lo que ocurrió antes de que se enteraran por fuentes externas y tener que mitigar un fuego mayor.

***

Poco tiempo después me armé de valor y subí por última vez al apartamento de Harry. Le mandé un mensaje diciendo que me pasaría para recoger mis cosas y lo único que conseguí fue un ‘ _ok’_. Mejor eso que nada, supongo.

Lo primero que busqué fue mi ropa, luego los dispositivos electrónicos. Me sorprende que todo estuviera en perfecto estado y no esparcidos o rotos por toda la habitación. Cuando te pillé con Myranda aquel día, mi primer impulso fue romper lo primero que tuviera a mano. Espero que las manchas de grasa fueran difíciles de quitar de esa tela tan cara. No rompí tu apartamento, pero me llevé un dulce sabor de boca al arruinar sus zapatos.

¿A lo mejor Harry no me quería? Cuando le confesé todo no rompió nada, no hubo ningún sobresalto, solo ira contenida y rabia que irradiaba por todos sus poros. Supongo que cada persona lidia de manera diferente con las decepciones de sus seres queridos.

–¿Has terminado?– Preguntó un impaciente Harry desde el marco de la puerta.

–Sí, esta es la última caja.– Dije mirando a mis pies.

El rubio asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. – Adiós, entonces.

–Adiós.– Sonó tan seco y sin emoción de mis labios, pero no había nada más que hablar. Siempre llevaré conmigo los recuerdos buenos que tuve en aquel lugar, pese a todo lo que sucedió.

Un conjunto de recuerdos que no podía guardar en la caja que llevaba en brazos, pero no por ello menos ligero.


	5. Fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía planeado subir otro capítulo tan pronto, no os acostumbréis ;) 
> 
> PD: no tengo beta y soy consciente de que cometo muchos errores. Además estoy posteando esta historia desde el primer borrador que hice, con pocas revisiones. 
> 
> Dicho todo esto, te dejo con el capítulo.

Quizá nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Quizás estaba condenada a perderte.

Después de días en casa de Robb conseguí llamar a mi antiguo casero y volver a mi pequeña casita de las afueras. Esta vez la compré para quedarme.

Los siguientes días fueron solitarios, aunque llenos de llamadas de mis hermanos preguntando como estaba. Al principio ayudaron mucho, pero no conseguían llenar el vacío que sentía en mi pecho.

Nada encajaba. Me sentía como esa huérfana pieza del puzle que está ahí pero no coincide con ninguno de los huecos disponibles. Lo peor no era que no pudiera hablar con nadie. Como te he dicho antes, siempre me he considerado muy afortunada por tener familia y amigos a los que poder recurrir.

Pero la última vez encontré a Harry, y esta vez Harry no estaba. Ni iba a estar.

Esta vez te quería a ti, Petyr. Pero no podía llamarte, no podía.

***

Poder volver a la pequeña casita con jardín fue una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Un vistazo a cada habitación me dijo que había potencial y que pese al poco espacio, tenía varias ideas que quería explorar.

Para empezar el porche necesitaba una mano de pintura, y el jardín estaba lleno de malas hierbas y ortigas. Lo siguiente sería limpiar cada habitación de arriba abajo y dar una mano de barniz a los muebles que lo necesitaran.

Con una lista interminable anotada en mi app de notas del móvil me puse manos a la obra.

Fue un proceso lento e invertí todo mi tiempo libre después del trabajo en él. El jardín fue tedioso, pero con ayuda de mi padre por video-llamada y unos cuantos viajes a la tienda de bricolaje terminé muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Cada tarea, cada dificultad, por inconvenientes que fueran siempre me ayudaban a despejar mi mente de ti. No pensaba en ti cuando descargaron el colchón nuevo de la cama y tuve que llevarlo un piso arriba hasta mi habitación. No pensaba en ti cuando pintaba de blanco mi salón, ni cuando limpié el horno para poder aprender a hacer magdalenas.

No sabía si todo lo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa. Una vocecita decía que el culpable fue el destino, pero ¿y si de verdad solo eras una pequeña página del libro de mi vida? ¿Una coma que tenía que superar?

Fuera lo que fuese me pareció una broma pesada de mal gusto. Porque si yo nunca fui tuya, ni tu mío, entonces quién soy. A lo mejor sí que eras la pieza del puzle que faltaba pero me doblaste y ahora nunca podremos coincidir.

Pero yo no quería ser tuya, Petyr. Yo quería ser yo.

Quiero ser yo misma.

Dicen que amarse a uno mismo es lo más complicado, y me di cuenta de que me había querido poco.

***

Cada noche me quedaba unos minutos más despierta, mirando al cielo. El telescopio nuevo que descansaba al lado de mi ventana era el principal culpable de que tuviera que aplicar un poco más de corrector a mis ojeras por la mañana.

El trabajo iba bien. Los siguientes meses estuvieron cargados de proyectos y nuevos clientes, pero aún tenía tiempo para tomar algo con las amigas y relajarme decorando la casita.

Mi mente estaba libre de las tensiones de cancelar planes por si una tarde llamabas para vernos. Libre de tener que ocultar conversaciones o eliminar mensajes de texto de mi móvil por si Harry los veía. Libre de todo y aún así te quería.

¿Si quieres a alguien déjale ir, no? Eso me dije a mí misma hace mucho tiempo y por razones que no comprendo siempre acabas en mi cabeza. En forma de fantasma cuando me voy a dormir. En forma de una luz encendida al fondo del pasillo porque siempre estabas despierto en tu escritorio terminando algo del trabajo, siempre tenía que ir yo a apagar las luces y a pedirte que volvieras a la cama.

Nunca nos dijimos esas dos palabritas mágicas, pero supe que eran ciertas. Quise que fueran ciertas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba soñando despierta. Que todo eso fue un sueño, y que no era mi vida.

Una noche miré mi móvil y abrí uno de los cientos de mensajes que tenía sin leer. Todos eran tuyos. Enseguida cerré la aplicación y apagué el teléfono. Con los pies descalzos llegué a la cocina y tomé mi termo favorito para hacer un poco de té.

Hoy no había nubes y la luna estaba llena.

***

Faltaba algo.

Llevaba toda la mañana mirando el despacho que acababa de terminar de reformar. Apreciando como había quedado todo después de todo el trabajo, pero aún faltaba algo. Le faltaba vida.

Así fue como tomé las llaves del coche y fui de nuevo a la tienda de bricolaje. La encargada me saludó nada más entrar, reconociéndome de todas las veces que había ido en el último mes. Estuve varios minutos paseándome por los pasillos hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

La zona de plantas.

Flores de todos los colores me dieron la bienvenida al colarme en la zona de la tienda que no había explorado todavía. Muchas de las plantas tenían etiquetas con su nombre y el abono más adecuado con el que se debían de cuidar, pero al ver tanta cantidad de elección me sentí pequeña y sin ninguna idea de donde podía empezar a mirar.

No tenía idea de lo que buscaba. Me conformaba con una pequeña plantita fácil de cuidar y verla crecer poco a poco, ocupando el espacio que con tanto cariño había construido hasta formar parte de él. Algo simple, supongo.

La encargada se paseó por donde andaba y me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Me daba corte admitir que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que fingí que solo estaba mirando. Esto pareció satisfacer a la chica y siguió su camino. 

Entre potus y peperomias llegue a la zona de los cactus. Me asombré al ver la variedad de especies y jugueteé un poco con las macetas viendo cuál era cada una. Me paré en unos pequeño capullos que apenas asomaban del sustrato pensando en cuánto tardarían en crecer.

Levanté la cabeza en busca de la encargada y mi corazón se detuvo.

Encontré unos ojos celadón mirándome a través del pasillo. Llevabas una bolsa de abono bajo el hombro que casi se te cae al verme. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé quieta en el sitio, pero tú tampoco te moviste. Supongo que tenías miedo de verme huir como la última vez.

–Sansa.–diste un paso al frente.

Solo fue mi nombre, pero odie la manera en la que provocó una oleada de sentimientos en mi que creía olvidados. Amenacé con un paso atrás sin apartar la mirada de ti.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Me maravillé en el tono sin emoción que salió de mis labios. Mi mente negaba que estuvieras allí. Simplemente no lo entendía. Porque encontrarte a tu “ex” en una tienda de bricolaje es lo más lógico. Y me tenía que pasar a mi, por supuesto.

–Comprar abono para mis plantas.–Explicaste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.–Sansa, ¿Cómo estás?

No sé qué fue, si la tristeza en tus ojos o escuchar mi nombre de nuevo en tus labios. Me duele pensar el precio que pagué por oírlo otra vez.

Entonces pensé en qué ya no tenía nada que ver en esta historia. Me hirvieron las venas al recordar la imagen de tú y Myranda juntos. Cerré los ojos tratando de borrar todas esas visiones de mi mente. 

–Lo siento, tengo prisa.–Me disculpé y me di la vuelta rápido en busca de la salida.

–¡Espera!–Escuché el ruido de la bolsa de abono caer contra el suelo y tus pasos tras él.–Sansa, por favor. Déjame explicarte todo.

Tu brazo alcanzó mi muñeca y por primera vez desde aquella noche en la casa de Robb sentí como los muros que había alzado a mi alrededor crujieron.

–No quiero Petyr, suéltame.– Me deshice de tu mano, pero la huella de tu calor se quedo conmigo como un hormigueo.

–No ocurrió lo que crees, Sansa.

Apreté mi mandíbula con rabia, saboreando las palabras que siempre imaginé que te diría. Después de tanto tiempo pensé que me tomabas por tonta. Estabais los dos juntos, en tu apartamento y la huella de su pintalabios en tu mejilla. Ninguna acción tuya ni palabra habló de lo contrario.

Pero lo peor era lo humillante y estúpida que había sido por seguir estancada en ese recuerdo.

–No me importa, Petyr. Somos dos adultos responsables, podemos seguir con nuestras vidas.–Dije con más seguridad de lo que sentía en ese momento.

–Sansa, no lo entiend-

–¡Claro que lo entiendo!–Exclamé con fiereza. Noté las miradas de la gente de la tienda en mi y a la encargada acercarse por el rabillo del ojo. Te detuviste, expectante a mi siguiente movimiento. Aún así, pese a todo en tu contra tuviste la audacia de continuar.

–Sansa, por favor. Déjame explicarlo todo. Te prometo que después me marcharé de tu vista para siempre.

Sonó tentador, no volver a verte de nuevo, pero las palabras siempre han sido tu arma favorita y no estaba dispuesta a darte munición. Entonces me fije en ti, en tu camisa arrugada y pelo alborotado. En las ojeras pronunciadas que borraban ese aire juvenil que siempre habías tenido y sentí una punzada en el pecho. 

–Ya tuviste la oportunidad. Si de verdad estabas con esa gilipollas, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho, eh? No me había sentido más humillada en mi vida, ¿y tú crees que después de eso lo puedes arreglar con un “es que no lo entiendes”?–Había algo satisfactorio en soltar todo el veneno que me había guardado durante tanto tiempo. En ese momento era consciente del pequeño público que estábamos atrayendo, pero me dio igual.

–Sansa, te lo pido por favor, fui un auténtico estúpido.

–¿Tú crees? Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.– Me di la vuelta aún más decidida que antes, y salí de la tienda. Mis pasos retumbaron por los pasillos mezclándose con los tuyos de cerca. Estabas dispuesto a hablar, y tú desesperación casi me detuvo.

Casi.

El viento del mar azotó mi cara al salir al _parking_. Me dirigí con ligereza a mi coche ignorando como me llamabas. Metí la mano en mi bolso, deteniéndome por un instante a encontrar las dichosas llaves del coche cuando un aullido me sobresaltó. Un _husky_ café atado al lado de la puerta de la tienda continuó su canturreo moviendo la cola agitadamente.

–Rudy, para.

El perro aulló de indignación una última vez antes de estirarse hacia el recién llegado. Tus manos desabrocharon la correa liberando a Rudy, el cual se acercó a ti olisqueándote. Por un instante nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Sé que quisiste decir algo. Por dios, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos? ¿Eras la misma persona de antes? ¿Cuánto hacía desde que nos dimos el último abrazo, el último beso?

Un trueno resonó en la distancia. Las primeras gotas de lluvia me devolvieron al presente instándome a moverme de nuevo. Llaves, coche, casa, rápido. Finalmente entré empapada al coche pese a la corta distancia que recorrí. Me di un par de segundos para recomponerme del encuentro. No se cuando te fuiste, pero al encender el limpiaparabrisas no te vi donde estabas hace un momento.

Encendí el motor y pronto estaba escapando de aquel _parking_. La tormenta continuaba arreciando y violentas gotas de agua salpicaban sin cesar contra la luna de mi coche. Era un viaje corto hasta mi pequeña casita, pero sobre el asfalto bajaban torrentes de agua augurando una travesía lenta.

No lograba sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que acababa de pasar. Tus palabras, tu cara, todo lo que te dije. Repetí la conversación una y otra vez pensando en qué había ocurrido. Después de todo, decirte todo lo que me había dolido aquel día no me hizo sentir mejor de lo que pensaba.

Quizá fue la lluvia, quizá fue que había poca visibilidad. O quizás fue el resultado de la tensión de verte y no poder estar contigo como antes de que la cagaras la razón de por qué no frené cuando tuve que frenar. La razón por la que el coche del otro carril se desvió un poco invadiendo mi espacio y me hizo patinar sin control contra el quitamiedos.


	6. La otra cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzo de la segunda parte
> 
> Petyr POV

Estoy sentado delante de mi ordenador tratando de ordenar mis ideas.

Recuerdo muy pocos momentos en mi vida en los que haya sentido de verdad lo que es el miedo. El terror que te recorre las venas y persiste con un tenue frío helador hasta que te cuesta respirar.

El día que te llamé y por fin escuché una voz fue uno de los peores de mi vida.

No espero que lo recuerdes. No fuiste tú.

Pronuncié tu nombre nada más escuchar sonido al otro lado. Lo único que tenía en mente aquel día que te vi en la tienda era pedirte perdón. Poder explicarte como lo mío con Myranda había sido un error y lo que de verdad pasó no era lo que te imaginabas. En vez de tú dulce voz, contestó una más grave.

–Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que Sansa no puede ponerse. Verá, soy el jefe de equipo de la ambulancia en la que se ha trasladado a la señorita Stark al hospital.– El hombre continuó hablando contando la situación y en cuanto me dio la dirección, arranqué el motor del coche.

Creo que no había llegado a un sitio tan rápido.

Entré como un loco hacia el mostrador de urgencias, donde una amable señora me indicó que no tenías habitación porque te habían llevado directamente a quirófano.

Temblé ante la posibilidad de que hubiera una complicación y no volviera a verte. ¿Qué haría entonces? No sé como fue el accidente, solo que tú coche y el de otro chocaron por la poca visibilidad que había en la carretera. Era la perfecta definición de accidente, pero tal y como te marchaste de la tienda temí que tu incidente tuviera que ver más conmigo de lo que deseaba.

_Es todo mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa_. Me repetía una y otra vez.

Tras dar mil vueltas alrededor del hospital, llegué hasta una sala de espera donde me dijeron que podía esperar. Mis nervios no me dejaron estar quieto por mucho tiempo. Paseé y paseé por las baldosas blancas de la sala una y otra vez, esperando impaciente a que salieras de una de esas puertas y poder ver que estabas bien. Que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Ojalá ser capaz de hacerte entender. Entender que aún te quería y que no te había traicionado. Que todo fue un malentendido.

***

_ 4 meses antes _

Sentía bien volver a casa. El viaje desde Braavos había transcurrido sin incidentes. Otro cliente contento y otra victoria para mi historial, supongo.

Aunque últimamente el trabajo estaba resultando ser muy metódico. Diferentes clientes, mismos problemas, mismas preocupaciones. Era como introducir una fórmula en una calculadora e inmediatamente conseguir la respuesta deseada.

Siempre ha sido importante estar a la última en mi trabajo, pero estos momentos de meseta en los que nada cambiaba siempre me han resultado tediosos.

Deposité mi maleta al lado del sofá y me deje caer sobre el colchón beis del sofá. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una ducha y deshacerme de esta ropa, pero mis dedos se fueron al bolsillo donde guardaba el móvil. Otras cosas tenían prioridad.

Pulsé tu contacto en la aplicación de mensajes sintiendo un hormigueo en mi estómago. Lo siento por no avisarte cuando me marché tan repentinamente. Un compañero me dijo que preguntaste por mi en la reunión del día siguiente y supe que después de nuestra pequeña confrontación iba a resultar sospechoso no acudir. Sin embargo, no lo hice a propósito. En ningún momento te mentí, eso quiero que lo sepas.

Te mandé un mensaje anunciando que estaba de vuelta y en seguida vi como me contestabas entusiasmada. Sonreí como un tonto a mi pantalla, pensando en lo mucho que te había echado de menos. Pese a nuestras últimas palabras querías verme y eso era suficiente.

Al fin, me deshice de la ropa de viaje y entré en la ducha con ansias de desprenderme de todo el cansancio del viaje.

***

Seguro que has oído hablar de las medias naranjas. Muchas veces me he preguntado qué se debe sentir al encontrar a alguien así. Dicen que los instantes que pasas con esa persona son especiales e irrepetibles.

Es un poco loco creer que hay alguien ahí fuera esperando a conocerte para cambiarte totalmente la vida. Un día empiezas a fijarte más en las personas con las que interactúas, buscando cualquier pista con la discernir si son la correcta.

Pero son los pequeños detalles los que de verdad acaban cambiándote.

Una noche me confesaste que te gustaba mirar las estrellas cuando estabas triste. Dijiste que te calmaba y ayudaba a ver las dificultades, o cualquier cosa que te atormentara de otra manera.

A la mañana siguiente Tyrion irrumpió en mi despacho avisándome de que llegaba tarde a una reunión. Confuso, miré el reloj de mi pared y salté de mi silla al ver la hora. Rápido como el rayo agarré la _tablet_ abandonando mi despacho bajo la sonrisa burlona del Lannister que me esperaba en la puerta.

Dejando atrás las veinte pestañas de telescopios del _browser_ de mi ordenador a solas encima del escritorio. 

***

Después de comer sonó el timbre de mi apartamento. Mis ojos se fueron al reloj digital de mi móvil. Eran las tres y media. Aún pronto para que fueras tú, porque tu turno de trabajo acababa más tarde.

Inseguro me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

–¿Qué tal Petyr?¿Puedo pasar?– Myranda no esperó a mi respuesta y entró a mi apartamento.

Fruncí el ceño con desprecio cuando la estela de su perfume llego a mi nariz. Había muy pocas razones por las que Myranda decidiera hacerme una visita, y no me gustaba ninguna. Sé que la última vez que me viste con ella… estábamos juntos. Nos acabábamos de conocer y no estaba muy entusiasmado, pero la presión en la empresa de ser ‘ _alguien respetable’_ y formar una familia estaba cada vez más presente.

Los Royce eran una familia respetable, y el magnánimo Yohn pensó que era buena idea presentarme a su hija.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te he dicho que no vengas más.

–Petyr, cariño. Si lo que te preocupa es que te haya echado de menos, ten por seguro que eso no es por lo que vengo.

La mujer se paseó por el salón apreciando la decoración antes de dar la vuelta abruptamente y fijar sus ojos en mí como una ave de presa.

–¿Qué quieres? –No estaba de humor para sus juegos y mucho menos hoy.

–Necesito tu ayuda.

Levanté las cejas sorprendido. Puede que pecara un poco de soberbia al pensar que una persona como Myranda ‘ _la niñita de papá’_ Royce necesitara mi ayuda. La mujer ignoró mi expresión y se acercó poco a poco hacia mí.

–Y qué te hace pensar que te la voy a dar. Ni siquiera me has dicho que venías.

–Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que si te hubiera dicho algo me hubieras ignorado, ¿a qué sí?– Eso era cierto, no lo podía negar. El sonido de sus tacones cesó a meros centímetros de mi. Aún había un espacio prudencial entre nuestras caras que estaba dispuesto a mantener.

–Tengo un cliente importante esta semana y estoy al corriente de que está interesado en ciertas sustancias, ‘ _alternativas’_.

–Myranda, sabes que ya no tengo de eso. Si necesitas coca o cualquier droga te recomiendo que vayas a ver a otra persona.

–Pero, Petyr.– la morena suplicó dando un paso hacia delante.

–Lo digo en serio. – Insistí, pero sus manos me encerraron y mi espalda chocó contra la pared.

–No me mientas. Sé que aun tienes un poco. Como en los viejos tiempos. – Sus labios tocaron mi cuello y subieron por mi mejilla, pero fui capaz de deshacerme de sus garras.

–¡No!

–Petyr, sólo un poco.– Persistió Myranda con un puchero.– Es muy importante.

–Me importa una mierda que sea importante Myranda. Te he dicho que no y como sigas así voy…

–¿Qué vas a hacer Petey? ¿Llamar a mi padre como hiciste la última vez?– La sonrisa burlona de su rostro se ensanchó. – Eres una rata asquerosa, ¿lo sabías?

–Es gracioso que seas tú la que me diga eso. Ahora vete de mi casa.

–Primero dame lo que he venido a buscar, Petey. –Exigió extendiendo la mano. Tuve que reprimir un escalofrío al ver las dichosas uñas de gel apuntando en mi dirección.– Ahora vas de santo, pero sé lo que te gustaba colocarte antes de follar. Estoy segura de que lo sigues haciendo con inocentes jovencitas mimadas de papá.

–Inocente y jovencita no es una descripción muy acertada, Myranda, ¿verdad? Lo de mimada no te lo discuto.–Ignorando los puñales que me mandaba la morena con la mirada, le di la espalda abruptamente determinado a terminar con esta perdida de tiempo.

–Voy a ver si tengo algo pero, ¡quédate quieta!–Le indiqué levantando el dedo. No estoy muy orgulloso de ello, pero es cierto que aun guardaba un poco de _‘polvo de estrella’,_ como lo llaman en la empresa. Recuerdo que Joffrey era un entusiasta de esta sustancia y siempre era bueno ser precavido y tener stock, no vaya ser que el joven león esmirriado fuera a ir llorando a sus padres ricos porque no podía ponerse hasta arriba con sus amigotes. 

Una expresión de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro de Myranda.–Ya sabes lo buena chica que soy Petey, no voy a hacer nada.

Reprimí una mueca de asco y antes de entrar en mi despacho fingí acordarme de un detalle importante.–Por cierto, te va a costar caro. – Y por ser ella y lo desesperada que estaba el doble. Una comisión más que justa por haber irrumpido en mi apartamento sin ser invitada.

–¡Petyr!

–Estas cosas no son gratis, querida.– Le dije burlonamente antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

***

Unos minutos más tarde sonó el timbre de nuevo como una señal divina.

Estaba rebuscando entre los cajones cuando lo escuché, y dejé caer lo que tenía en mis manos y fui corriendo al recibidor de la entrada. A lo lejos escuché los pasos de Myranda y maldije por lo bajo al escuchar su voz cantarina contestar la puerta.

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

–Myranda, ¿qué haces? ¿Quién es?–Pregunté aflojándome un poco el nudo de la corbata después del recorrerme la longitud de mi apartamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al mirar por encima del hombro de Myranda encontré tus ojos, azul zafiro y borrosos por las lágrimas contenidas. En unas décimas de segundo sentí como se me caía el mundo encima. Quise decir algo, cualquier cosa. Que esperases un momento y que todo había sido un malentendido, pero tiraste al suelo la caja con los buñuelos y esprintaste hacia el ascensor.

–Sansa, ¡espera!

Grité tú nombre y traté de perseguirte, pero una garra en mi pecho me lo impidió. –Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me des lo que he venido a buscar.

–Vete a la mierda, Myranda.– Le escupí dando un tirón, pero su mano persistió en mi camisa. 

–Esa puta me acaba de destrozar mis _louboutins,_ así que o me das la coca o le digo a Catelyn que te estas follando a su hija.

Sentí como mi pecho se hinchaba tratando de controlar mi ira. No sé que me delató, normalmente tengo una buena cara de póker, pero Myranda continuó deteniéndome con una sonrisa ganadora.

–No me estoy follando a-

–¿En serio Petyr? Se perfectamente lo pervertido que eres, ¿siempre he visto como mirabas a Sansa en todas esas fiestas y reuniones familiares? ¿Te crees que estoy ciega?

–Joder, Myranda, ¡cállate un rato!

–Sabes que mi familia es amiga de los Stark y tiene una mejor reputación que la tuya. Me creerán a mi antes que a ti por muy ‘ _hermano’_ que seas de Catelyn, así que jódete Petyr. ¡Dame la puta coca!

Saqué la dichosa bolsita de plástico de mi bolsillo y se la estampé en su mano ansioso por terminar esta pesadilla.

–Toma, ahora lárgate de aquí. No quiero volver a ver tú cara en mi vida, ¿me oyes?

La mujer se guardó su premio y con una sonrisa burlona añadió.–Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Petey.

–Vete al infierno, puta loca. – Le grité dando un portazo.

Inmediatamente me lancé hacia la mesilla y agarré mi móvil marcando tu número. Recé y recé que contestases pero lo único que obtuve fue tu contestador. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y grité de rabia.

No podía acabar todo así, no era posible.

Lo peor era cerrar los ojos y ver los tuyos llorosos y llenos de furia. Cada vez que parpadeaba los veía, esa noche después de llamarte e ir al _café_ donde tuvimos la primera cita, después de buscarte sin descanso por las noches de Desembarco. Esa noche los volví a ver, una y otra vez, persiguiéndome hasta la locura.


	7. Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sé si alguien sigue leyendo esto, pero aquí va
> 
> Feliz Navidad mis panas.

Fue aún más estupidez lo que hice después sinceramente.

Perdido y sin saber donde ir, el día siguiente me armé de valor y fui a tu apartamento. No te preocupes, tenía una excusa que decirle al maravilloso de Harry si me encontraba con él. Porque aún seguías con él. Una parte de mi no entendía como habías reaccionado al ver a Myranda cuando justamente eras tú la que estaba en una relación seria y yo no. 

Siempre estuve celoso de Harry y cada vez que te veía marchar por la puerta de mi apartamento sabiendo que volvías a casa con él me volvía loco. 

No entendía nada, hasta que Harry abrió la puerta. He de confesar que no me esperaba que fuera tan alto, tampoco en tan mal estado. Parecía que un camión le hubiera atropellado varias veces y las ojeras le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico a su piel clara. Aunque soy la persona menos adecuada para juzgar el aspecto de otras teniendo en cuenta que yo tampoco había pegado ojo la noche anterior. 

–¿Está Sansa?– Pregunté esperanzado. 

Harry me miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. 

–¿Eres tú? 

–¿Qué soy quién?– Respondí confuso. 

–¿Eres tú con el que esa zorra me ha estado poniendo los cuernos? 

Al contrario que el día anterior, esta vez juro que me mantuve firme. Estuve tentado de caer y responderle un par de cositas después de escuchar como se había referido a ti, pero creo que acabar arrestado no es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. 

–Chaval, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo solo vengo porque Sansa me tiene que devolver un pendrive que le presté en el trabajo.–Vale, sí. Es una excusa estúpida, pero en mi cabeza sonaba maravillosamente. 

El rostro de Harry se oscureció. Con una velocidad que no esperaba de una persona tan grande me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me zarandeó. Traté de deshacerme de él, pero su agarre era letal.

–¿Ah sí? ¿También le metiste el _pendrive_ en el trabajo, eh? 

–¡Suéltame!– Exclamé, clavándole las uñas en la carne del brazo, pero no pareció afectarle lo más mínimo. 

–¡Te crees muy listo! Vienes a regodearte en mi cara.– Con un empujón, me soltó. Me llevé las manos al cuello sintiendo un leve malestar, pero nada más.

–Espera.– Algo cambió en la cara de Harry, y pronto estaba a mi lado de nuevo pero esta vez no para estrangularme, aunque de todas maneras me achanté cuando se aproximó. –Perdón, lo siento en serio. No debí hacer eso. No era mi intención. No sé quién eres y bueno… Sansa no está aquí. No sé qué te dijo, pero desde anoche no vive aquí. 

Por un momento hubo algo en mi que empatizó con el joven destrozado delante de mi. Al fin y al cabo nos habías abandonado a los dos, y aunque me pese, le entendía. Luego recordé la sensación de sus manos en mi cuello y cambié de opinión. 

–¿Sabes dónde está?

El chico negó con la cabeza y se derrumbó a mis pies. –No lo sé. Ayer se fue y…–Pensé que mi humillación ese día no podía ir a peor hasta que escuché como se le entrecortaba la voz, y el hombre que acababa de dejar la mujer a la que amo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Yupi.

–Dijo que tenía un lugar donde ir, pero no cuál. Tampoco es que me importara en ese momento y no le pregunté. No puedo llamarla, en serio. No me contesta las llamadas.

–Bueno, seguro que está bien.– Dije sin emoción en un fútil intento de tranquilizar a Harry. Miré atrás al ascensor calculando el tiempo que me llevaría llegar para escapar de ahí antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de que sí, que yo era la persona con la que le habían puesto los cuernos.

–Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.– Anuncié segundos después. 

Harry asintió desde el suelo y no necesité nada más para dar marcha atrás y salir de allí. 

***

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles. 

Lo peor era tu silencio. El tratar de llamarte y no recibir ninguna respuesta. La buena noticia es que no había recibido ninguna amenaza de muerte de parte de Cat o de tu padre, por lo que inferí que pese a lo rastrera que era Myranda, había sido fiel a su palabra. Algo sorprendentemente inusual, si entiendes lo que te digo. 

¿De verdad abandonaste a Harry ese día?¿Por mí?

Recuerdo todas las veces que discutimos. Las veces en las que te insistí que tarde o temprano tenías que dar el paso. Después de tantas promesas y palabras, cumpliste tu parte del trato y me siento como un estúpido. 

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Era todo tan simple y a la vez tan desastroso. Si hubiera sido capaz de llamarte ese día un poco antes, antes de prepararme la comida por ejemplo. Antes de irme a duchar. Un simple mensaje, una llamada perdida. Cualquier cosa. 

Pasaron los meses y perdí la esperanza de volver a verte.

***

_ Presente _

–Presenta varias costillas rotas y hemotórax, pero lo peor es que además en la colisión se ha separado un pequeño segmento de la pared torácica que necesitamos estabilizar de inmediato. Le hemos puesto ventilación mecánica por el momento. La buena noticia es que no hay señal de traumatismo craneoencefálico. Al llegar a urgencias estaba desorientada, pero no parece que haya ninguna complicación más, ¿es usted un familiar? 

Parpadeé un par de veces procesando toda la información antes de soltar un débil.–So-soy un amigo de la familia.

La doctora me miró de arriba abajo antes de guardar los papeles del consentimiento informado bajo su brazo. –Me temo que entonces no puede firmar esto, necesito a un familiar o pariente que se encargue. 

Tragué saliva sintiendo como mi pecho se encogía. Quería gritar que era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando y que tú no te opondrías a que firmara por ti. A regañadientes saqué el móvil llamando a Catelyn. 

Tiempo después llegó Robb azorado preguntando por ti. Le expliqué la situación y que te habían llevado a quirófano. Lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar. Después de firmar los papeles del consentimiento, tu hermano se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos llevándose las manos a la cabeza. 

–¿Sabes cómo fue el accidente?

Recité de memoria lo que me había contado el jefe de la ambulancia.–Un coche se desvió del carril contrario y chocó contra Sansa. Llovía mucho y la poca visibilidad y la carretera mojada hicieron que perdiera el control antes de colisionar contra el quitamiedos. 

–¿Cuánd-cuándo hace de esto?

–Hace un par de horas. 

Robb me insistió en que me fuera a casa, pero me negué a abandonarte. Pensaba que si me alejaba de tu lado te volvería a perder. Le aseguré a tu hermano que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, aunque en el fondo notaba como un pozo helado se formaba en mi estómago. 

Mi móvil vibraba con un millar de llamadas. Unas eran de Catelyn, otras del trabajo, y después de pasearme por trigésima cuarta vez el pasillo, salió una enfermera con noticias tuyas. 

***

Estabas durmiendo cuando finalmente me dejaron entrar en tú habitación. Tu pecho danzaba arriba y abajo lentamente, ayudado por un respirador. Tu piel, enmarañada con moratones asomaba por debajo de las sábanas claras. Quise correr a tu lado. Quitarte todos los cables que te ataban al hospital y sostenerte entre mis brazos, aunque hubiera sido un poco incómodo con el collarín que llevabas puesto. 

Di gracias de nuevo porque la ambulancia llegara a tiempo. Me he imaginado más de una vez tu cuerpo sin vida en la calzada, bañado en un charco de sangre. La lluvia enjuagaba tus heridas, pero no era suficiente y se abrían y abrían y … 

Parecías tan pequeña, tan frágil. Armado de valor, te retiré unos mechones de pelo de la frente. Pese a todo lo acontecido aquel día, tu rostro estaba en paz. Pasé el resto de mi visita a tu lado, viendo el monitor de tus señales vitales, mientras te decía lo mucho que lo sentía. Lo mucho que te había echado de menos. No me importaba que no me perdonaras, ni que escucharas mi parte de la historia. En ese momento, todas esas preocupaciones me parecieron insignificantes. Todos los meses de espera, de tortura dándole mil vueltas a lo ocurrido pasaron a un plano secundario.

No valían nada. 

Porque tenías que recuperarte. 


	8. Despertar

Fue confuso despertar en una habitación desconocida. Sentí mi boca seca y un malestar en la garganta. Tragué saliva, pero fue aún peor. 

Mi costado derecho se quejó cuando intenté incorporarme y no tuve más remedio que desplomarme de nuevo sobre el colchón, lo cual no fue una buena idea, porque me hice daño en mi cuello.

Mejor quedarme quieta, pensé.

Tiempo después apareció un enfermero para ver cómo estaba. Momentos después, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico porque nadie me explicaba nada, apareció la cabeza de mi hermano detrás del cristal de la puerta. Robb me contó como habías estado conmigo toda la noche desde que llegué en la ambulancia. Dijo que más tarde te volverías a pasar, que tenías que volver a casa a cambiarte y a ver como estaba Rudy.

Apenas recuerdo lo que ocurrió después de la colisión. Sé que pisé el freno y perdí el control del coche hasta chocar, pero el golpe debió hacerme perder el conocimiento. Por suerte, excepto por un pequeño collarín, no había tenido lesiones graves, pero mis costillas…

Mis costillas quemaban cada vez que respiraba.

Después de hablar con mi madre y asegurar a toda la familia que estaba bien, Robb me dio un respiro y pude dormir un poco más hasta que llegó la doctora. Fue difícil seguir la conversación con todo mi cuerpo chillándome cada vez que trataba de moverme. Odiaba estar tirada sin poder valerme por mí misma y pese a las advertencias de mi hermano, no creí ser capaz de estar tumbada unos días más.

***

Me desperté, pero no abrí los ojos. Tu voz charlaba con una enfermera sobre el horario de la comida. No parabas de repetir que era alérgica a los cacahuetes y ella te contestaba que ya estaban al corriente, que no te preocuparas.

Hubo unos pasos en mi dirección y noté como mi corazón se aceleraba. Es curioso como tu sola presencia fue capaz de influir en mi. Escuché el sonido de como te sentaste en el sillón y resoplaste agotado. Por un instante estuve tentada de abrir los ojos, pero algo me detuvo. Sentí un nudo en mi pecho que me hizo entrar en pánico irracionalmente.

–Lo siento.

Tus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Sin darme cuenta, entreabrí poco a poco los párpados. Estabas sentado a mi lado, pero tu mirada permanecía perdida en el suelo. Por un instante pensé que ibas a continuar.

Te llevaste las manos a la cara afligido. Noté como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y no lo pude soportar más. Haciendo un esfuerzo, me di la vuelta en tu dirección y extendí mi brazo. El sonido de las sábanas debió alertarte y enseguida tu cara pasó de la incredulidad al alivio. 

–Sansa.–Tomaste mi mano inmediatamente aferrándote a ella como un náufrago. Acaricié tu mejilla rugosa y no puede evitar las lágrimas.

–Ssssssh, no pasa nada. Tranquila cariño.

No sabía que decir. No podía mirarte a la cara y soportar como me mirabas. Como si fuera todo como antes. Era una pequeña mentira en la que podía refugiarme por el momento, pensé. Había tardado mucho, pero en el fondo comprendí que te había echado de menos, que había echado de menos el calor de tu abrazo y el amor de tus besos. 

Quise decírtelo, pero lo único que pude emitir fue una tos seca que hizo arder mi garganta. Me trajiste un vaso de agua y no te separaste de mi lado. Escuché como llegaste al hospital, tu miedo de pensar que después de todo lo que dijimos aquel día en la tienda no me fueras a volver.

–Pensé que te había perdido, pero entonces llegué aquí y me contaron que estabas en quirófano y… Temí lo peor.

Tomé tu mano en la mía y algo en ti se relajó. Era como si te hubieras quitado un gran peso de encima. Después de un tiempo llevaste el dorso de mi mano a tus labios, provocando que mi corazón se acelerase un poco más.

***

Llegar a la casita fue extraño.

Cuando te escuché dejar la maleta en el salón supe que significaba algo. Ya no me podía escapar de ti, acababas de entrar en mis dominios, en el refugio que me construí después de salir de casa de Harry.

–Petyr no hace falta, en serio. No estoy tan mal, he entrado en casa por mi propio pie.

–Tu propio pie y un par de muletas.– Replicaste con una sonrisa socarrona.

No fue fácil, pero conseguí llegar hasta el segundo piso después de insistir en que no necesitaba tu ayuda para llegar a mi cuarto. Mi cuello era un tormento, pero supe mantener la compostura y evitar preocuparte, aunque algo en tus ojos me dijo que sabías que estaba mintiendo.

Me dijiste que solo querías ayudar, que necesitabas a alguien que te ayudara mientras me recuperaba. No voy a negar que no sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago cuando entré en tu coche al salir del hospital. No sé como Robb estuvo de acuerdo y no se ofreció él mismo. Creo que se excusó en tener un viaje de trabajo muy importante.

¿Qué se hace en estas circunstancias? Qué hacer cuando invitas a tu ex amante a vivir una temporada mientras te recuperas de un accidente de tráfico no es un conocimiento de dominio público. 

Te mostré el salón y el sofá cama donde poder dejar tu maleta. Solo este fin de semana prometiste y yo asentí tratando de convencerme de que era lo mejor. No me gustaba estar atrapada y entre tú cabezonería y mi terquedad formábamos un dúo interesante.

A última hora de la tarde atravesaste la puerta con Rudy. El _husky_ movía la cola alegremente explorando el territorio desconocido, moviéndose entre los muebles e ignorando completamente a la pelirroja que miraba con ojos como platos a su dueño.

Te encogiste de hombros. –No lo podía dejar solo.– Explicaste.

No sé que fue, si los analgésicos o la incertidumbre de la situación actual, pero solté una carcajada y no pude parar. Me miraste incrédulo, no entendiendo que tenía de graciosa la escena. Negué con la cabeza y me recosté como pude en el sillón abriendo mi libro por donde lo dejé la última vez.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

***

–Cuando le encontré estaban a punto de atropellarle.– dijiste cuando Rudy se me acercó al sofá. El husky café olisqueó mi mano y se sentó frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi cena, suplicando por un bocado. Al ver la situación te reíste. –Rudy, no. Tú ya has comido.–Regañaste cariñosamente. El perro soltó un aullido de lamentó y se fue a acurrucarse al lado de la chimenea.

–¿Qué pasó después?

Te escuché resoplar antes del pequeño _clank_ cuando dejaste el plato de la cena encima de la mesa. Te moviste de la silla un poco con timidez sin apartar la mirada del peludo animal hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

–Su dueño le abandonó, posiblemente en una gasolinera. Es muy común, desgraciadamente.– Comenzaste con la mirada perdida.–Estaba muy asustado cuando me bajé del coche, pensaba que me iba a atacar. Temí que llevara mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Estaba deshidratado. No sé como, pero logré envolverle en una de mis chaquetas y llevarle a primer veterinario que pude. 

–¿Cuándo le encontraste?

–Hace casi cuatro meses.– No lo quisiste decir en alto, pero el mensaje estaba claro. Hace cuatro meses, después de nuestra “ruptura”. Negué con la cabeza mentalmente, aún no tenía claro lo que éramos, pero los sentimientos que creía desaparecidos llamaban cada vez más fuerte a la puerta y tenía miedo de dejarles entrar. 

Noté como la conversación llegó a un punto muerto, por lo que me distraje con lo que quedaba de la cena mirando a la televisión. Estabas sentado junto a mí en el pequeño sofá, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no poder alcanzarte. Muy lejos.

–Me gusta lo que has hecho con la casa.–Comentaste, tus ojos viajaron por la habitación, evitando los míos. –Es mucho trabajo.

–Gracias, fue casi terapéutico.– Respondí con una sonrisa tímida.–Llego un punto en el que se convirtió en una obsesión.–No quise revivir como en apenas una noche me hube quedado sin Harry y sin ti. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquello en lo que confié se desmoronó y fue todo mi culpa.

Al terminar, me ayudaste a recoger todo y tras mucho insistir, te hice caso y me quedé sentada en el sillón. La verdad es que me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no quería sentirme inválida en mi propia casa.

Sin decir una palabra me levanté como pude con ayuda de las muletas. Tu continuabas ocupado en la cocina silbando al son de la música de la radio. Aprovechando mi oportunidad, cojeé hasta la entrada donde me esperaba mi telescopio tal y como lo dejé la última vez. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rudy se coló entre mis piernas y salió al jardín conmigo donde nos dio la bienvenida una noche estrellada.

***

–Ya entiendo por qué te gusta este sitio. 

Alejé mi cabeza del ocular del telescopio al escuchar tu voz. Estabas bajo el marco de la puerta con dos tazas en la mano y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. Mis mejillas ardieron cuando te acercaste.

–Hoy es una noche muy buena para ver el cielo.– Dije aceptando una de las tazas. Percibí el sutil olor a miel y a limón del té antes de tomar el primer sorbo. Miré a mis pies evitando tus ojos, no quería caer de nuevo en ellos. Sabía que era una batalla inevitable y no quería perder antes de empezar.

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

–¿Puedo mirar?

Asentí y vi como te agachabas hacia el ocular. Luchaste durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente te rendiste. –¿Cómo funciona? No veo nada.

–Tienes que girar la ruedecita de al lado para enfocar. Esa es, sí. Adáptalo hasta que lo enfoques.– Al ver que continuabas forcejeando me acerqué con dificultad. Un pequeño escalón se interpuso en mi camino haciéndome perder el equilibrio, pero allí estabas tú para sujetarme. Mi brazo agarró el tuyo apoyando todo mi peso y temí rasgar tú camisa, pero aguantaste. Siempre aguantas.

–Gracias.–Murmuré sintiendo un aleteo en mi estómago. Levanté la vista y fue un error, un error porque tú cara estaba muy próxima y también lo estaban tus labios. Tus ojos vigilaban los míos y por un momento pensé que lo ibas a hacer, ibas a cerrar la distancia pero dudaste.

–Mira, ¿está bien enfocado ya?– Dijiste desviando la mirada.

Volviendo a ser consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me incliné hacia el ocular y miré a través del telescopio. No lo pude evitar y sonreí. –Sí, está bien. Con suerte, si lo giramos un poco podemos…

Peleé un rato con el cachivache buscando la posición perfecta. Te escuché dar un paso a tras para darme espacio, pero tomé tu mano para indicarte que no hacía falta. –Mira, ese punto que brilla es Marte. Se puede ver muy bien por esta época del año.

Me alejé para dejarte mirar. Giraste levemente la ruedecilla ajustando el objetivo y entonces lo viste.

–Es como un punto cobrizo que parpadea.–Comentaste asombrado.

Sonreí divertida en tu sorpresa.–Muy levemente, sí.

Fue como ver a un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Continúe mostrándote como poder ver algunas constelaciones y cuando se podía ver la próxima lluvia de estrellas. Estuviste siempre atento, y haciendo tantas preguntas que casi me acaba doliendo la cabeza. Aunque si te soy sincera creo que eso fue culpa del cuello, que aún me continuaba molestando.

En un momento de la noche Rudy se acercó y se hizo un ovillo a mi lado. Acerqué mi mano, acariciando el denso pelaje del _husky_. El animal se relajó, levantando la cabeza para que le acariciara detrás de las orejas. No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver como de feliz estaba, su pequeña colita no paraba de agitarse.

–Oh no, ahora se pondrá triste cuando tengamos que irnos y estará llorando una semana.

–Igualito que su dueño.–Contesté burlonamente.–Parece que es cierto eso de que los dueños se parecen a sus mascotas.

–Eso es porque tiene buen gusto, ¿a qué si Rudy?

Noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por la enésima vez esta noche. Estaba demasiado a gusto aquí, contigo. Parecía mentira que hace unas horas estuve a punto de pedirte por favor que te fueras, que sería lo mejor.

Me enrosqué en la mantita sosteniendo entre mis dedos la taza de té. Quisiera saber qué estaba cruzando tu mente en aquel instante. El muro invisible entre nosotros parecía estar en pie, pero quizás habían surgido grietas pequeñas.

–Sansa yo…–Te detuviste llevándote las manos a la cara.

–Petyr.

–No, por favor sigue. –Dijiste inseguro llevándote las manos a la cara.–No quería interrumpir.

Pero no pude decir nada. Estuve congelada en el momento con mil pensamientos cruzando mi mente, pero era incapaz de expresar ninguno. Te vi contener la respiración y tras unos segundos justo cuando pensé que era el momento, saltamos.

–Lo siento.

–Lo siento.–repetiste.

–Lo sé.–Tomé tu mano en la mía y la llevé a mis labios. Aún así negaste con la cabeza.

–No, Sansa. Todo fue un malentendido.

–Petyr.– Al ver que no te tranquilizabas posé mi mano en tu mejilla obligándote a mirarme. Ojos grises se cruzaron con zafiro y te escuché jadear. –No pasa nada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Finalmente te calmaste. Aún en silencio, cerraste tú mano en la mía. Pese al frío, estaba caliente, luchando contra la brisa nocturna de octubre.

–¿Qué soy para ti?

Fue un murmullo, pero lo escuché. Cerré los ojos combatiendo el nudo en mi garganta. No tenía respuesta a tu pregunta. Por más que pensará mi mente acababa en blanco. De lo que sí estaba segura era de lo que quería que fueras. 

–Eres alguien en quien puedo confiar y al que amo con locura.–Confesé dejando un suave beso sobre tu mejilla.

–No lo merezco. 

–Yo tampoco.–Eso te hizo erguirte súbitamente.

–No es cierto. 

–Petyr…–Quería decirte que no dijeras tonterías, pero no me dejaste.

–Déjame, por favor. Déjame intentarlo una vez. Podemos empezar de cero, otra vez. –El murmullo del viento invadió el silencio trayendo la maresía con él. Enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura apoyando mi cabeza sobre tu hombro.

–Lo he intentado, créeme que lo he intentado.–Era irónico pensar en todas las noches en vela en las que juré no decir las palabras que dije a continuación.–Pero no puedo imaginar un futuro sin ti.

***

Aún recuerdo la tarde en la que quise contártelo. Me pasé todo el día con una sonrisa tonta. El mar brillaba con la luna llena y hacía una noche templada de verano. Ya era hora, estaba todo preparado, solo faltabas tú. Tiempo después llegaste y no tuve más remedio que esconder una sonrisa al verte al cruzar la puerta del restaurante. Vale, no pasa nada. Todo va salir bien, me dije. 

A pesar de haber estado la tarde planeando todo hasta el último detalle tuve miedo. ¿Y si no te parecía buena idea? ¿Y si no te gustaba el restaurante? Eras muy quisquilloso con la comida, a lo mejor querías cambiar. Hasta el detalle más insignificante me hacía dudar. Respirando hondo me calmé y te saludé con una sonrisa.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto. Me hablaste un poco del trabajo y de como iba tu último proyecto. En el postre supe que se acercaba el momento. No sé si mi cara me delató, pero al notar que la conversación llegó a un punto muerto aclaré la voz.

–Petyr, tengo que hacer algo importante y necesito tú opinión.

Con la mayor sutiliza que pude saqué una cajita oscura de mi bolso y la coloqué encima de la mesa. Ojalá pudieras haber visto tu reacción. La única respuesta que te di fue una sonrisa juguetona y la promesa de que no te arrepentirías. Tímidamente, tomaste la cajita en tus manos.

–Sansa, yo…

–Ábrelo y dime. –Te corte antes de que pudieras poner alguna pega.

Me hiciste caso y levantaste la tapa. Tu cara se iluminó borrando todas las dudas que habían asomado en mi cabeza.

–Petyr Baelish, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de mudarte conmigo?

–Sí quiero. – Declaraste aceptando la llave plateada de la pequeña cajita. – Claro que sí.

No lo pude reprimir y salté de mi sitio para lanzarme a tus brazos. En seguida encontré tus labios fundiéndose con los míos. Cuando nos separamos supe que hice lo correcto, que era un pasito más hacia nuestro futuro que tenía muchas ganas de dar. Porque no quería estar con nadie más. 

Salimos del restaurante en una nube. Sentí que flotaba al montar en tu coche, y el suelo me dio vértigo cuando me volviste a besar mucho más ansioso que antes. Tu sabor me intoxicaba los sentidos, estaba completamente bajo tu hechizo y no quise detenerte. No me podía imaginar los días sin ti. 

Las noches estrelladas eran mil veces mejor a tu lado.

Lo siguen siendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos y Feliz Navidad!!
> 
> Espero que el 2021 sea menos 💩


End file.
